


What a Bitch

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [8]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Fantober 2020, Gen, Rivalry, Sort Of, but it didn’t have to be romantic, but then I forgot that deadlines existed, enjoy, i know the prompt was first meeting, i would’ve wrote the actual thing, it didn’t specify, lots of swearing, shelby doubts that Otto’s white hair is natural, so I just wrote this blurb, ”I see those ash blond roots you know”, ”THERE ARE NO ASH BLOND ROOTS”, ”honey the first step is denial”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Otto and Shelby’s first impressions of the other.
Relationships: Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity
Series: Fantober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	What a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Fantober 2020. Which I completely forgot exists. Yeah so I whipped this up in five minutes enjoy. Kudos please!

Otto looked over at the annoying valley girl.  _ Ew.  _ He thought. What was her name again? Shelly or something? Tch. She wouldn’t last a day. What an annoying little bitch.

* * *

Shelby looked at Otto out of the corner of her eye. What a punk ass bitch. The white hair was  _ so  _ extra. Provoking the Contessa was such an idiot move. Even she knew better. What was he even  _ doing  _ in the Alpha stream?

* * *

Both might’ve had extremely differing thoughts that might’ve been prone to change, however one remained the same.  _ What a bitch. _

  
  



End file.
